Moon Guardian
Moon Guardian is a character in Villainy & Virtue, created and portrayed by SpacemanFromMars. Abilities Lunar Manipulation The ability to manipulate some aspects of the moon. They can create, shape and manipulate some aspects of a moon. They have the ability to manipulate the energy of the moon. They also have the ability to store the lunar energy within themselves while they are not using it. During night time when the moon is present their power increases. They can use lunar energy attacks of various shapes, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks. Lunar Energy is essentially light energy but from the moon and can only be used by those with Lunar Manipulation. Gender Transformation As Luna and Rakesh both inhabit the same body they often switch between each other at certain times. When Rakesh is in control the body is male, and when Luna is in control the body is female. Physical Description Luna is tall, standing at around 5ft 10inches. Her hair is long and blond, highlighted a streak of silver . Her hair is usually in a Dutch Braid. Her skin is pale, light freckles dot her face sparsely. Her eyes are a light blue with spots of grey. Her build is athletic, as she does train a lot in order to keep in tip top condition. The clothes they were wear are genderless, Often going for a leather armour type of clothing. But during training they wear tight fighting clothing with moves to suit them when they change. Her face is soft and rounded, fitting a pleasing to look at opal shape. Rakesh is the same height of Luna. His hair is much like Luna's just short and blond with a streak of silver. He is extremely picky about keeping his hair short. His skin is like Luna's, pale with many light freckles dotted around his face sparsely. His eyes change though, becoming dark brown with tiny dots of grey. His build is athletic, but more widely framed than Luna. His face is a bit sharper and chiselled, in a handsome way. Personality Luna is more compassionate than Rakesh, she often likes to show kindness and mercy towards those who have done wrong. She is fidgety and nervous especially when having conversations with Rakesh (as they talk to each other in the mind). When she starts getting anxious she begins to pace a lot and begins biting her nails which agitates Rakesh to no end. But in general she is calm, and nice. Luna is respectful, she is polite to them and doesn't like to be mean to people. She often gets frustrated and annoyed with Rakesh and his tendencies. Luna often likes to find ways around hurting people in extreme manners, mainly only wanting to disable them or tie them up. Rakesh is a lot different to Luna. He is brash, and doesn't really know the definition of kindness. He likes to show no mercy to those who have wronged him and can do things in brutal ways which go against Luna's thinking. He is extremely calm and patient, never really losing his cool unless someone insults Luna. He has an overprotective attitude to Luna at times. He often gets angry at Luna, saying mean things at times which doesn't really affect Luna as she's use to his personality. He's blunt to people, not afraid to be rude or point out faults in people. He can be arrogant at times as well. Rakesh doesn't care about hurting others, he doesn't care if he ends up having to kill them to win. He isn't afraid to do what he wants, to get what he wants. Since they have both inhabited the same body for a long amount of time they have a sense of protection over each other. They both have learned they need to comfort each other at times, which is easy for Luna but harder for Rakesh. Backstory Luna and Rakesh, Born under two different families. Their families were... odd to say the least. They both were part of some kind of cult that worshipped the Moon. Some old coot had decided to prophesice that two children, born under the same moon on the same day with a symbol on their left palm were special. They were Luna, whose name meant Moon. And Rakesh, whose name meant Lord of the full-moon day. This lead the parents to believe they were sacred in some ritual. They were taken to an old shrine atop a mountain, watched over by the descendants of the old coot. The moon was in full glory, its beautiful light shimmering down on the two babies. The ritual began. Not much can be remember about the Ritual. A lot of chanting was involved, movements and words made to the Goddess of The Moon. In a great flash they were brought together, their bodies merged into one but their minds and spirits kept as two. A woman appeared. She was tall and youthful, a shimmering silvery glow radiated from her. She picked up the their body in her arms before vanishing. They were trained for years by the woman, taught of their powers and how to use them. The art of meditating under the moon for days to absorb and store its power within themselves. After 16 years of intense training they were returned to the world. Their memories were mostly wiped away from them, only remembering the fact they shared a body, their training, and their purpose. Their purpose was to protect the earth.